


淹神赞礼

by RawZa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, 窒息play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawZa/pseuds/RawZa
Summary: 席恩出卖了自己的过去，他被淹神诅咒永远委身于一个恶魔。
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	淹神赞礼

一、血堡

厚重的浓雾环绕渗透派克城，堆积在陡峭的陆岬，包围矗立在岛屿巉岩上的城堡，所有牲畜都不发一声。因为战争的残酷和血腥，将海岛的水汽变成了无法驱散的血雾，牲畜咀嚼的墨绿色地衣中都渗出血沫，又落入贫瘠的土地之中。

战争前与战争后的宁静都是死神沉默的凝视，他从不预判胜利者，也从不怜悯失败者，只是默默注释人们因这份凝重而用“未来”蒙骗自己的双眼，死神甘之如饴，悦然欣赏。

维斯特洛的幸存者们会把这一场战争称之为“狗咬狗”，野蛮的西岸群岛海盗与东岸最残酷的剥皮人的厮杀毫无荣耀可言。扩张的欲望吞噬人类的心灵，横取豪夺的胜利者不会悲悯失守的民众，屠杀的狂欢将持续到最后一个原住民的气息滑落到死神的手中，在他的静默凝视下，受到统治权力的祝福。

席恩站在儿时曾经生活的派克城主堡中，空气中的血雾似乎从古老的岩壁里钻入城堡，钻入他被冷气与恐惧刺伤的肺里。他已经见证了太多战争，见证了太多剥皮人的残虐，但没有一场战事让他如此地痛入心髓——海柱的外屋与高塔的壁垒上，悬挂着他血脉的头颅，钉入他曾经见过的臣民的尸体，长矛挑着妇幼的残肢，在如刀锋的海风中渐渐析出一层白霜似的盐分，又因血水而变得暗红，暴露在外的皮肤血肉渐渐腐烂，落入海里，无数贪婪的海洋生物围在岸边分食这饕餮之宴。

一双染血的手捏住他的后颈，如水般的声音淹没他的口鼻，“Reek，你怀念这里吗？”席恩瑟瑟发抖，低下头逃避随着声音追捕上来的目光，“毕竟你多想回到这里啊。”声音中带着残忍的戏谑，席恩的头被猛地扼住后颈转了过来，直视着那双浅色的眼睛，如临深渊。

“我追随主人。”席恩回答，他的声音紧缩，仿佛只是一声叹息或呻吟。

捏着他后颈的手松开了，满意地拍了拍那块已经泛红的地方。

“Reek，说得好。”拉姆斯的微笑总是会露出尖锐如鲨鱼的牙齿，所有凶残的动机与野心都蕴藏在其中，准备撕咬对方的血肉，连骨头都吞噬殆尽，“我们有必要参观一下新城堡不是么？”

拉姆斯向前走去，站在主堡外的狭长的、摇晃的、湿滑的木绳吊桥上，毫无恐惧，桥下是万丈深渊，怒浪滔天，背后的岩壁上满是恐怖堡人穷凶极恶行径下铁群岛人的残骸，他转过头看向席恩，后者因悬崖峭壁与上面骇人的尸体吓得面无血色。

“跟上，Reek。”拉姆斯轻轻呵斥被吓得离魂的席恩，催促那双跛行的足与残肢的手攀附上木绳吊桥，颤抖的膝盖显得更加卑微而弯曲，等待他慌张狼狈地走到大幅度摇晃的桥梁中间。拉姆斯恶劣地一跺脚，摇晃的绳索打破席恩勉强维持的平衡，跪在拉姆斯面前。

“快走吧，我已经迫不及待来到传说中的‘血堡’了”拉姆斯抓着席恩单薄的后领把他捞了起来，海风在巉岩城堡之间穿梭，仿若一阵阵哭嚎。席恩已经分不清这是风声，还是来自古堡内部的凄惨嚎叫。

“我决定延续这座古堡的光辉历史，”拉姆斯邪恶的幽默感另席恩惶恐，“我们要尊重传统，不是吗？”

二、浸礼

血堡顶层的厅堂较为宽敞，装潢显示出曾经的气派，但席恩从小就非常惧怕来到这个地方，总觉得有中无形的东西附着在他的背上。他知道这里曾经发生过惨无人道的屠杀，某个河流王的所有儿子在熟睡时被活活砍成碎片，再送回给他们的父亲。这座城堡里的亡灵永远无法安息，那些无辜的人们并不信奉淹神，他们无法返回海洋中淹神自由的殿堂，他们被困住了，夜夜徘徊在走廊厅堂之间，在风声的凄厉哭嚎之中哀叫自己的痛楚。

而现在，拉姆斯却对血堡情有独钟，仿佛这座城堡的魔性也向他邪恶的气质投诚，同流合污，沆瀣一气。

燃烧的火把将卧房烤得温暖宜人，但并没有温暖席恩的彻骨寒，他感到附骨之蛆在体内蠕动，那些恶心的生物有另一个名为“惊悚”的名称。火光影影绰绰舔舐着拉姆斯，让他在压抑的气氛中显得更加冷酷。

“Reek，你值得一个奖励。”

“奖励，主人？”席恩迷惑地微微抬起头，眼神却一直向下盯着离自己足尖不远的地面，他知道这是顺从，但他只是畏惧，他情愿永远逃避那双锐利的眼睛。

“对，你值得。”拉姆斯温和地微笑，他只穿着单薄的内衫和马裤，扬扬下巴示意席恩，“脱掉你身上的破布。”

任何对于命令的犹豫都是不服从。席恩早已学会了这一点。他没有质询，没有丝毫迟疑，伸出残缺的手脱掉了身上勉强蔽体的布料。

拉姆斯欣赏地打量席恩身上留下的肉疤、淤青、红痕、牙印，以及所有他给予的侵略性标记。席恩在这种审视下变得不安，赤裸总是意味着伤害，而更令他感到如临大敌的是，拉姆斯随之也脱掉了自己的内衫，裸露他精瘦、健壮、苍白的上身。

席恩的鼻腔内发出一声呜咽，拉姆斯在残虐他的时候总是喜欢赤裸上身，按照他的话说，这样“更亲密”，然而席恩知道那样就不会因自己的血污弄脏衣服，并且这是拉姆斯的恶毒趣味：在每次残虐席恩之后，拉姆斯身上总是因为活动而出了一层薄薄的汗液，与席恩飞溅的血水交融，顺着他身体的线条汇集流下，这时候拉姆斯就会要求席恩为他舔除那些湿润或干涸的血污，让席恩品尝他的占有欲与自身的恐惧。

他继续脱掉了下身拉姆斯的旧马裤，赤裸身体举足无措地站在房间角落，任由火焰摇曳如舌般的热气舔舐他残缺身体上的累累伤痕，包括他鼠蹊部的丑陋伤疤。他想要遮挡住耻辱，他想要逃避目光的凌迟，他想要回到犬舍温暖干燥的稻草中与恶犬分享体温。但他知道这不被允许，最小的遮挡都是一种反抗。席恩垂着双臂，极力掩饰身体晃动的幅度，不过影子出卖了他，人形的阴翳在拉姆斯赤裸的足下晃动。

“Reek，进去。”

房间中央的澡盆上冒着氤氲的雾气，在火光照耀下变成血色，缓慢上升到岩堡的穹顶，抚摸那些陈旧且与铁群岛格格不入的华丽装潢。

席恩记得第一次洗澡时并没有多大的痛苦，只是水温刚刚好等同于体温，在冬季的剥削下逐渐变冷。拉姆斯给他擦拭身体的时候，已经如融化的雪水，刺痛他身体的伤痕。席恩在那次奖励中保持着蜷缩的姿势，他知道拉姆斯不会让他好过，只是他没想到拉姆斯会亲手帮他擦拭，而结束时，拉姆斯的指节也已经冻得有些发红，只是他看起来毫不在意，蓝色的眼睛餍足地盯着自己，赞许爱的表白和奉献的诺言。

一如往常，拉姆斯要求的诺言总是充满了出卖与牺牲，首先是卡林湾。这次也毫不例外。铁群岛的海岸、地形、地势和城堡中最细微的结构被席恩用他的残肢描绘了出来。拉姆斯压榨出席恩遥远的每一丝记忆。席恩想要忠于铁种，但Reek不想。

巉岩上的铁种尸体在寒风下变得冰冷，而席恩跨进了澡盆中，在热水的拥护下变得温暖。

保持着蜷缩的姿势，席恩不知道拉姆斯想要玩什么花样。他只知道，任何有侥幸心理的时候、觉得自己会赢、觉得自己能逃过一劫的时候，那么就彻底错了。这便是来自拉姆斯的教育，即使他是个缓慢的学习者，这个道理如斫般刻进他的记忆里、刻进他的潜意识中、刻进他无法逃离的梦境里，与半梦半醒的矇昧之间。

就在席恩几乎陷入回忆的思绪中时，他身后挤进了一双腿。他的身体僵硬了，倒吸一口凉气，像打了一个小小的嗝，把自己蜷缩得更小、更小。席恩不敢轻举妄动，任由身后人完全挤进了浴盆中。

洗澡水漫溢出来，几乎淹没席恩的肩膀。拉姆斯同样赤裸身体，侵略性地把腿尽可能地舒展开，手指点了点席恩的膝盖，示意他打开。拉姆斯的精壮的双腿把席恩固定住了。

如此亲密的肌肤贴近让席恩颤抖得激荡起水面层层波纹。

“Reek，不要动。”没有生气，没有威胁，拉姆斯的语调仿佛只是情人间的低语。

那双令人恐惧的双手攀附上席恩的脖颈，爱抚从背上到锁骨，从肩胛到胸前的无数创伤，最后像引导一匹亢躁不安的小马驹，拉姆斯让席恩向后靠在自己的胸前，右手抚摸着他蓬松潮湿的卷发。

恐惧积压在席恩胸膛，喘息的气息打乱上升的氤氲。他不知道拉姆斯要干什么，但在这死寂之中，他耳边却回荡着这座城堡里悠久的惨叫、哀嚎、嘶喊，他在死寂中听见自己的臣民同胞绝望的尖叫与诅咒，他在死寂中耳闻最邪恶的海洋生物的妖媚歌声，他在死寂中听到自己与拉姆斯的心跳只隔着肌肤骨骼而跳动，声音如雷般砸在自己的耳鼓上。

在这死寂中，拉姆斯的鼻息喷洒在席恩耳边，温热湿润的唇舌包裹席恩的耳垂，吓得席恩前倾了一下，拉姆斯立即用虎牙在他耳尖轻咬一下以示惩罚。席恩保持着姿势，任由拉姆斯吮吸乳汁般舔吮他的耳垂。

吮吸变成了舔吻，舔吻席恩有些肮脏的后颈，舔吻那些横长或细小的伤疤。席恩在水波的温热与舌尖挑弄的酥痒下喘息，几乎垂下眼帘，而就是这一丝精神上的松弛，让一条言语的毒蛇钻进他的思绪。

“Reek，你信仰什么？”耳边滑过轻语。

室内摇曳的灯火一如席恩幼年受浸时，陆岬港湾岸上聚集的人群手中摇曳的火把，砭破黑夜的浓厚。

“我信仰淹神。”席恩闭起眼睛，耳畔回响着那首塞壬般的吟唱，那首在北境平原仍然侵扰他的颂歌，他几乎不假思索地说出了这句话。

毫无防备地，拉姆斯抓着席恩的头发，用力按入水中。

水钻入席恩鼻腔，钻进他的肺部，灼伤他的气管。强烈的窒息感使席恩挣扎起来，全身抽搐，激扬起水花，残缺的手指和指甲抓挠木桶的盆壁，劈开原有的伤口。他本能地挣扎着，想要把头抬起来，却一次次被拉姆斯的手按入水中。

窒息感紧紧束缚着他，席恩在胸腔鼻腔的剧痛中恍惚回到了多年以前那个受浸的夜晚，海雾遮蔽夜空中的月晕，海风卷起大海深处的腥咸，盘旋在古堡之间，和吹响的号角一起低嚎。铁种的牧师“淹人”站在年幼的席恩身后，缓缓步入海洋之中，海水冰冷黏腻犹如腐尸的体液，淹人在众生的沉默之中吟唱咒语取悦淹神，他如幽灵一般跟在席恩身后，亦步亦趋，漂浮在海水上的长发缠住席恩的脖颈。海水渐渐淹没席恩的口鼻，让他在粗粝的海床上不得不踮起脚来，他想要回头寻求父母的慰藉，但一双手抓住了他的头发，按入了大海之中，咸冷的海水如酸灼烧他的眼、他的口鼻、他的肺，如烙铁般将窒息与灼烧的恐惧嵌灵魂。

那只手把他拉离了水面，席恩贪婪地吸入空气，咳出气管中的水，面部的水如汗、如泪淌下。

“你信仰什么？”拉姆斯咬住席恩耳廓，含糊地质问。

席恩明白这是个陷阱，他无处可逃，他选择了沉默。

就在他吸气的时候，拉姆斯再度把他淹没到水中，任由他挣扎、扑腾、绝望地翻搅水花，残缺断裂的指甲抠挖木盆的缝隙，甚至划过拉姆斯苍白的皮肤，留下深红的血印。

被淹没在海洋中的席恩挣扎着，黑暗之中他拼命在水中睁开眼睛，过高的盐分如刀舌般划过他的眼球，月晕与风高悬在他的头顶，黑暗却如铅坠落入海面。那双手压着他下沉，他想要打直膝盖，却失去了重心滑倒在海水里。席恩听到海水上空那悠扬的咒语被淹人吟诵出瘆人的调子，通过海水混杂他害怕到极点的心跳在他鼓膜上炸裂。他被困于黑暗、被困于窒息、被困于无尽的疼痛之中，压力从四面环来，他觉得自己要被压碎了，而痛苦从心肺到口鼻，再窜上大脑，官能的疼痛令他哀求，吐出肺中的气泡。然而这种失氧仿佛海洋中有一条巨蟒、有一条巨鱿缠绕上他单薄瘦小的身体，压迫出他肺里最后一丝空气，挤压出他的生命。他攻击着抓住自己头发的双手，双腿扑腾尖锐的砂石和贝壳划开双足，以鲜血献祭淹神。

拉姆斯把席恩扯出水面，让他偏侧过头，直视自己锐利的眼睛。

“你信仰什么？”

哀嚎和和喘息混杂，席恩爆发出一声痛苦的呻吟，眼眶已因窒息与折磨而泛红，由咳喘带出眼泪，火光在他眼中震动，他必须作出选择。

“我没有信仰，主人。”席恩从残缺的的唇齿中吐露破碎的音节。

摇曳的火光仿佛静止，席恩觉得自己甚过于被淹神临终审判，烧灼感仍然纠缠着他，陆岬岸边的前尘往事、海洋与窒息带来的恐惧都是他难以启齿的秘密。席恩希望取悦拉姆斯，甚过于取悦淹神，最终能进入自由的殿堂。

带着一丝惋惜，一个吻落在他颤抖的嘴唇上。

席恩尚未明白这个吻的含义，他再度被淹没进绝望之中。

淹人的长发和海洋中漂浮的水藻钻入他的口鼻，入侵他的气管，探入他的大脑，占据每一条神经的沟壑。海水的昏黑拥有重量，从四面压迫席恩，要把他挤碎，挤压成身边流淌的漩涡，挤压成深海的油泥沉没在不见天日的海床，挤压进深海地下无数巨型、畸形的海兽胃囊之中，用比海水更烧灼的酸液、毒液把他消化殆尽。黑暗拥有颜色，窒息让他渐渐失去了听觉，无尽奇幻而密集的色彩充盈在席恩刺痛的眼球前，幻化出无数的触手伸入他每个毛孔，伸入他的肺腑，将淹神的恐惧与颤栗注融进他逐渐冰冷的血液。深远的海洋是深渊，回荡着浮游而无法安息的灵魂哀嚎，远古海洋生物的鲸吼，精魅海妖应和古老咒语的吟唱最终变成了穿透耳膜的疯癫尖叫，以及无法辨别又真实存在的波浪状的声音，从深海的地底之中传来。永恒的黑暗之中，席恩感知到淹神正在降临，附着在他的背上，滑过他的脖颈，留下冰冷黏滑的触感，无孔不入地渗透进灵魂之中，死亡的刀刃即将分离他的皮囊……

澡盆里的水平静了，只有随着拉姆斯的心跳微微震动，席恩的双臂和头颅漂浮在水面上随着那心跳的激荡，仿若浮藻起伏摇晃。

拉姆斯拉起席恩，残忍的微笑撕咬他从淹神手中抢来的灵魂。  
“Reek，告诉我，你信仰什么？”

混沌之中，席恩大口地呼吸着空气，仿若离岸之鱼，水如汗如泪从他面部流下，他的瞳孔因窒息而放大，睫毛上挂着眼泪与水露，像人鱼眼眸流出的珍珠泪、那样脆弱易碎，赤裸地暴露在命运为他铺就的蛮荒荆棘上。

席恩的眼中滚出热泪，拉姆斯的残忍胜过一切，他知道自己被神明永远的遗弃了，他用谎言、再用诺言，把自己出卖、奉献给恶魔。

“我信仰你，主人，”他闭上双眼，“总是，永远。”

三、颂歌

血堡的楼梯盘旋而下，仿佛要一直通入海洋，通入地底，通入地狱。越往底层，岩壁上挂着潮湿厚重的苔藓与地衣，散发出尸体般的腐臭。廊道似乎永无尽头，困住了那些无法解脱的痛苦幽灵，夜夜反复上演他们临死之前最绝望的一瞬一息。

他们停在了血堡底部，堡底的通风口边不时看到从空中掉落人类肢体的残骸掉落在岸边，发出一声闷响。紧接着一阵希希嗦嗦的声音包围那声源，螃蟹以及食腐生物争抢着享用饕餮盛宴。

“Reek，你还记得那神叨叨的歌怎么唱的吗？”拉姆斯调侃着被阴森与压抑城堡吓坏的人，“要我说，越贫瘠的地方，那贱民越喜欢搞些精灵鬼怪来吓唬自己。”

“对吧，Reek。”幽默是一种高级的智慧，拉姆斯正拥有这种残忍的智慧，“毕竟要想个办法，阻止这些刁民自相残杀。”

“是的，主人。”席恩恭顺地应和，“你说的对，主人。”

“不过我们仍然可以把它当作一场歌舞表演。”拉姆斯宠溺地拍了拍席恩潮湿的卷发，“看我为你准备了什么。”

血堡最底层的生锈大门打开了，发出搁浅临死前巨鲸的尖锐叫声，带给席恩一阵颤栗。

地牢中布置了一个十字架，上面悬挂着一个戴头套的人。

拉姆斯轻轻推了席恩一下，“去打开看看你的礼物。”

他只能照做，直到拉姆斯的火把照亮那个人的脸，席恩发出了一声纯粹恐惧的尖叫——曾经为他受浸的神父，那个苍老而令人生畏的“淹人”身上布满了剥皮酷刑的痕迹，血污沾满了他的白色长发，粘成丝丝缕缕的血柱。

席恩向后退怯，却被拉姆斯堵住去路。

“看啊，这是最后一铁群岛民，一个「淹人」。”拉姆斯在颤抖不已的席恩耳边低语，“一个「淹人」遇上了一个「阉人」，多有趣啊，Reek。”

“去，给他说你是谁，我曾经让你假扮的那个人。让他为我们唱颂歌。”

席恩爆发出一声呜咽，哀求地看向拉姆斯。

“你觉得为难吗，Reek。”拉姆斯满不在乎地耸耸肩，“我不介意再给他添几刀，或者是给你添几刀。你说是我先割掉他的脸皮，还是他先咬断自己的舌头呢？”

席恩闭上双眼，喉间颤动，“我、我是席恩…席恩·葛雷乔伊。淹人，请为我们唱颂歌。”

他睁开眼，猛然落入深渊，他看见本来紧闭双目的淹人突然睁开他几乎没有瞳孔的白色双眼，死死地盯着席恩，带着最深切、最恶毒、最痛苦的诅咒大声念起咒语，诅咒背叛者永远委身于恶魔。诅咒如蛇蝎嘶嘶，如暴雷炸裂，如怒浪滔天，天空的云雾极速下坠，尸体如雨从城堡上落下，虫蟹大躁，疯狂地撞击血堡的岩壁。

“逝者不死，必将……”

那句祷词尚未说完，拉姆斯手起刀落划开淹人淹人的气管，鲜血喷涌而出贱在席恩脸上，诅咒和祷词变成了一串上气不接下气的尖笑，发出“咯咯咯咯”的声音。

席恩被吓呆了，拉姆斯撇撇嘴，“太没意思了，Reek。”拉姆斯用淹人的白色长发擦干净自己的剥皮刀，“据我多年的经验，人死前废话最多。”

“上去吧，得让我们暖和起来。”他安慰地拍了拍席恩。

血堡通往上方的楼梯仿佛永无止境，他的血脉和这个城堡相连，诅咒如绞索般拴住他的脖颈，让他的双足如灌铅般沉重，而古堡里的幽灵趴附在他的脊背上，压弯他卑微的膝盖。

他缓慢随着眼前的身影上行，只有他能够听见——每通过一个窗口便听到鸥鸦的悲鸣，遥远深邃，带来从海底升起的，从古堡岩壁间渗入的，从死者口中吟唱出的淹神颂歌：

我乃冥洋之淹神，解放恐惧中的痛苦灵魂；

我乃鲸浪波澜万丈，承纳善恶的世间万象；

我乃潜伏深海之巨怪，主宰深渊之死寂与晦暗；

我乃蛮荒生长之地衣，蚕食分解贫瘠大地；

我乃浩瀚铁群岛之子，顶礼淹神，逝者不死……


End file.
